Bakuback
by maybealis
Summary: So this entire thing is just Takagi and Mashiro going back in time to when they first started manga. dont own anything. slash. if you want to beta, please do. very slow updates. not a lot of romance until much later.
1. chapter 1

Mashiro stared. There was nothing else to do. He had just received a letter from his fiancee's father. Their wedding was coming in three weeks, everything was ready. The only thing left was sending out the official invitations. He says 'official' because everyone invited already knew, and most likely helped plan.

But this changes things. It changes the guest list, and the food, and the cake decorations. It changes the best man, and some maids of honor. Most importantly, it changes the groom. Mashiro slumped. He re-read the letter, even though he had it memorized.

Dear Moritaka Mashiro,

I wish to express my deepest condolences. My daughter, your fiance, Azuki Miho, has recently agreed to marriage with a Kanzaki Ren. I will refund you for the rings and cake. Please write back with the figure. Thank you

Sincerely,

Azuki Aizawa

He let his head hit his knees and dropped the sheet. Sighing, he couldn't say that he didn't expect it. He hadn't seen Miho in years, not since he had to save her from +Natura's anime. It wasn't surprising that she found someone she would rather marry. Most normal people would have said it was impossible for them to stay so in love.

It just hurts so bad. He was so excited for the wedding, even if he hadn't the money to pay for most of it.

Saito wondered if Kaya knew, or if Shujin knew. On that note, he should tell Takagi about it - he should be heading towards the studio that moment. However, right now, he just wished he had never proposed to Azuki Miho.

Takagi was, in fact, running towards the studio. He had just gotten off the phone with Kaya. She had called to tell him that Miho had agreed to marry a wealthy politician and that the marriage will be replacing the wedding of Mashiro and Miho.

It seemed that Kaya knew for a while. She had known since Miho decided to go to the marriage interview in the first place. Takagi couldn't understand why she didn't try to fight it. Her dream was for their dreams to come true, right? Then why didn't she at least discourage Miho from going? Takagi supposed he would never know.

Reaching the studio, he heard Saito before he saw him. He sat on the couch, trying to muffle ugly sobs in his hands. It wasn't working. When he heard Takagi approach, Mashiro barely looked up. When Takagi wrapped his hands around him, Mashiro ignored him still. It was only when Takagi started whispering to him, a stream of, "I'm sorry Mashiro, I just heard… You'll be alright, it isn't your fault…," that Saito turned to face him and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

"Why did she leave? Is it me? Please tell me, I don't know what to do, help me Takagi," ha bawled.

Worried and angry, Takagi could barely formulate a response. His head formed the words, but his mouth tripped over each one, but he finally muttered out, "It's not your fault… if anything it's mine, I shouldn't have forced you to tell her about the manga… I shouldn't have done that, i'm sorry… I wish we were kids again, so that you could do what you want to…."

In response, Mashiro stuttered that that sounded good, and that he wished the same. The next moment, they were falling through space and time, until they were back to that day in their second year of junior high, when Takagi asked Mashiro to draw his manga.


	2. chapter 2

The two jumped in surprise. Looking around, they found themselves in their old classroom, looking like they were 14 again. Takagi was holding the same notebook as he did, and Mashiro was even in his crouching stance.

"What the fuck."

That was Takagi, through and through. Mashiro looked towards him, asking, "This isn't just me, right?"

"Definitely not, this is creepy."

"Well we'll never find out because that's how this cliche goes."

Takagi snorted, "But this isn't manga Saito!"

"But do you think we would actually figure it out?" He shot back.

They stared at each other for a moment before groaning simultaneously. Of course they wouldn't. Silence fell - Mashiro had started crying again, trying to muffle the sound.

Slipping off the desk, Takagi quickly wrapped him into a hug, murmuring soft promises, sorries, and words of nothing. Just genuinely comforting the smaller and letting him cry.

"I heard what happened from Kaya. Apparently her dad had set up a marriage interview with some wealthy CEO or something. He never approved of you. Miho didn't want her dad to be mad at her, so she agreed, and everything went from there."

In a small voice, Mashiro asked, "D-do you know if she fou-ought it?"

"She went to multiple dates before agreeing to marriage; she was against the idea but her father barely gave her a choice."

Mahiro felt a bit relieved. At least Miho didn't decide to throw him away by herself. Gathering himself, he looked up at Takagi, asking what they should do now.

"Wanna still do manga? It is kinda my life, and I don't want to leave that behind. I guess I won't be able to date Kaya this time around if we do. She'd be better off without me."

"So manga with just the two of us? Sounds great!" Mashiro started perking up, "We should get to the studi- I have to get the keys!"

Mashiro was already out the door when he screamed for Takagi to meet him there.

* * *

Panting, the two had finally reached the studio, grinning at each other. Rushing through the first room, They got to the familiar sight of the actual first room. Or something close to it. Looking at each other, they silently agree to rearrange the room to their liking.

An hour or so later, They had emptied some closets, got out the paper, ink, and pens, moved around the furniture, and just cleaned up in general.

They sat across from each other, the same question in their minds.

What next?

 **Author's Note:** _Hey! I'm pretty serious about this story, but I don't usually have the motivation to write it :/ So. expect slow updates, and rather short chapters. I'm also working on a couple of other stories, that I will be posting in an undetermined time, so when I am motivated, this story only gets some of that motivation. I'm only writing this for fun, and because there aren't a lot of Bakuman fanfics with more than a chapter or two ;(_

 _I'm also looking for a beta, so please PM me if you are up for the job!_


End file.
